


Enabler

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 23:26:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10729464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova





	1. Chapter 1

The sisters just arrived into the showers after their morning workout. Luckily they were so early the sun was barely up, much to Ruby’s dismay. “Yang~, the sun’s not even up, yet! Why are we here so early~?” The young leader whined, still obviously tired. Whether from their workout or just from being up so early was anyone’s guess though. **  
**

“Because Rubles, you promised me that you’d workout with me whenever I asked! Besides, we’re here so early because I know you miss our….playtime…and when it’s THIS early, no one will notice. I doubt they’ll even be awake to care~!” Yang smiled as she hugged her little sister from behind, rubbing her cock against Ruby’s supple and round ass. Her hips thrusting lightly, Ruby groaned a bit feeling her sister’s hard member between her cheeks. “I miss it too, you know… We can have one go at it before we get back to the room.”  
  
“Yang! I’m too tired.. Please, maybe tonig-” The young girl was cut off by her sister turning her and pushing her against the wall, planting a deep kiss on her lips. Forcing her tongue into her little sister’s mouth Yang explored every inch she could reach. The kiss brought a moan from the young leader as Yang prodded her mouth and wrapped her tongue around Ruby’s. “Just one time, Ruby. I know you’ve always wanted to ride me in public.” Yang winked.  
  
The young crimsonette sighed and nodded, a red tint finding its way to her cheeks as she refused to lock eyes with Yang. “Fine.. Just once, Yang. A quickie and then we go back to the room.” She could just feel Yang’s happiness radiating from her body as her sister planted a loving kiss on her lips once again and taking a firm hold of her breast.  “Ah~ Yang~.” The sweet moan left Ruby’s lips, bringing Yang no small amount of pleasure.  
  
Yang didn’t hesitate to place kisses all over Ruby’s neck, her free hand trailing down her sister’s sweaty stomach to her thighs. Grazing over her clit for just a moment, Ruby felt a shiver of pleasure. The blonde brawler seemed to choose one place on Ruby’s neck to focus on, suckling far harder than she did the other places. Ruby hummed excitedly, her body tingling under Yang’s attention. Yang smiled lightly and decided to give Ruby a little reward for allowing this to happen. Still rubbing her little sister’s core, she focused on the outside of it. Ruby groaned lightly.

“Yang~… This is cruel~…” She said. Yang giggled and avoided actually penetrating Ruby. She wanted to take the girl, but she knew how much more excited Ruby would be if she teased her for a while.

“But you love it~, don’t you~?” Yang broke from the kiss for only a moment. Her fingers never quite penetrated her leader, massaging the edges of her folds. Ruby squirmed, trying to get her sister’s fingers closer to her core, but Yang’s body held her firmly against the wall.

“Nng~…” Ruby tried to push against her older sister. Her small breasts pushed into Yang’s hand, the blonde’s far larger mounds keeping her back. Yang’s fingers flicked Ruby’s clit again, sending a shiver up the girl’s spine.

“If you tell me the truth~, I might just let you have what you want~…” Yang breathed into Ruby’s ear. The girl groaned and nodded.

“Please~… I need it, Yang~…” Ruby moaned. Yang giggled.

“Guess that’ll do~.” She said. She finally pressed two fingers fully into the girl. Ruby held onto Yang for support, her legs already trembling. “How is it~?” Yang asked,

“Good~… It’s… Not enough…” Ruby moaned as her hips grinded against Yang’s hand. The elder giggled and pressed kisses down to the girl’s breasts. She bit Ruby’s nipple, causing the young girl to yelp.

“Mm~.” Yang rubbed her nipple between her teeth. Her leader grit her teeth, shivering in pain and pleasure as Yang attended to her.

“Yang… I-I need it…” Ruby said. Yang looked up into Ruby’s eyes with a smirk. She kissed Ruby one more time before backing up a bit.

“What~ do~ you~ need~?” Yang asked. Ruby gave a lustful look down to her sister.

“P-Please stick your thick cock inside of me…” Ruby begged. Yang couldn’t help giggling again.

“That’s~ a good girl.” Yang said. She stood up fully, her painfully erect shaft piercing Ruby’s core.

“Ah~!” Ruby moaned out, her big sister’s dick forcing itself deep inside of her. Yang groaned, her sister’s tight cunt squeezing her almost painfully.

  
“God sis, you’re tight…” Yang said, resting inside of Ruby to get used to the tightness. Ruby wrapped her arms around the blonde brawler.

“Yang–!” She moved her own hips, seeing that Yang wasn’t doing so immediately. Yang giggled and silenced her sister with a kiss.

“Excited now, aren’t we~?” Yang asked. Deciding to put Ruby back in her place, Yang thrust all the way to the root in one push. Ruby’s hips stopped as her feet left the floor, feeling her cervix be penetrated. She moaned loudly, the absolute ecstasy her sister’s cock brought her washing pleasure through her body.

“More~!” The red-themed girl screamed. Yang pulled out slowly, ever so teasingly before slamming back into her lover. Ruby tried to hold back her screams, but her sister’s movement were just so fantastic… Yang’s hips slammed powerfully into her, showing none of the fatigue she had seemed to have before they began. “Yang–!” Ruby shouted.

“Ruby, you want more?” Yang giggled roughly, her voice a bit husky with lust.

“Fuck me Yang! Harder!” Ruby begged. Yang smiled wider.

“As you wish, sis.” Yang delighted in her sister’s pleas and gave her was she so desperately wanted. Her hips jackhammering into her leader’s cunt, her cock began to twitch. Ruby could tell what was coming, being the recipient of it time and again.

“W-Wait Yang! Not inside! I’m not safe today!” Ruby shouted. As loudly as she moaned it, though, her heart was far deeper in the feeling of her sister’s thick cock pounding away inside of her.

“God Ruby, I’m gonna cum…” Yang moaned into Ruby’s ear, seemingly not hearing the girl.

“No! I’ll get pregna–Ah~!” Ruby’s voice cut into a loud moan as Yang hilted herself. Ruby screamed in ecstasy as her tight cunt was filled with her older sister’s cum. She could feel her womb filling with her teammate’s fertile sperm.

“Mm~…” Yang moaned quietly, her sister’s core milking her cock for every drop of cum. Even with her hips firmly keeping Ruby against the wall, not moving an inch, she shivered with ecstasy as Ruby’s core squeezed her lovingly.

“Pre-Pregnant…” Ruby moaned lightly. She could have sworn the thought of her sister knocking her up extended her orgasm significantly. She had never quite climaxed that hard before now, but usually Yang came in her mouth or on her body. On special occasions, when Ruby KNEW she was safe, she’d let Yang let herself out inside of her. But something about Ruby being taken so forcefully, forced to cum and the risk of impregnation… It made it so much better. She panted and held Yang closely, knowing if she let go that she’d fall to the floor. Yang was breathing just as heavily as her sister, maybe even more so.

“God that was amazing…” Yang moaned, resting inside her sister. She tentatively began to pull out of Ruby, her cock sliding out slowly. Ruby slid down the wall just as slowly as if Yang’s cock was the only thing keeping her up. Her feet trembled as they planted onto the floor. Finally, Yang’s tip was pushed out of Ruby as she sank to her bottom, cum dribbling out of her core. She closed her eyes and rested for a few minutes, concentrating her aura to try and strengthen the muscles Yang had fucked loose. Yang took the opportunity to recover her own wits. While she had expressly gone against her younger sister’s orders, she couldn’t help feeling no remorse. She had never heard Ruby scream that loudly. And the feeling of the girl writhing in ecstasy as Yang took what she wanted…

After a few moments, Ruby opened her eyes again, filled with emotion. She jumped to her feet and glared at Yang. Yang flinched back and scratched the back of her head ruefully.

“Yang Xiao Long!” Ruby shouted, leaning in and glaring directly into her older sister’s eyes.

“Ahehe… Sup little sis?” Yang asked casually.

“You know very well what’s ‘sup’!” Ruby shouted. “You came inside me when I TOLD you not to! What if I end up pregnant?” Ruby asked. Yang chuckled and scratched the back of her head.

“What are the chances of that though, sis?” Yang asked.

“REALLY REALLY HIGH!” Ruby protested. Yang shrank a bit and stuck her tongue out playfully. “I ovulate in two days, Yang! Two days!” Ruby shouted. Yang blinked.

“Wow, you aren’t kidding.” Yang said.

“No! I’m not!” Ruby insisted. She sighed. “… Well, it did feel good… Like, amazing…” Ruby said a bit dreamily. She shook her head. “But still…”

“Don’t worry sis! It’ll work out!” Yang said, bringing Ruby into a huge hug. Ruby flailed uselessly.

“Agh! Sis, can’t breathe!” She gasped for air and flailed. Yang giggled and sighed internally. She hadn’t actually considered her sister getting pregnant. Was she even fertile? Yang had never had anyone but Ruby before and obviously hadn’t tested it. She guessed she would know soon enough…

Four Weeks Later

Ruby pressed her face further into her pillow. Her face was a pale white, in stark comparison to her usual lively composure. Yang sat on her bed, rubbing her back.

“Well sis…” Yang mumbled.

“Yang…” Ruby mumbled. She picked her face up, Yang grabbing a large pot. Ruby reached out and grabbed it, bringing it to her face as she lost her breakfast into it. She silently lowered the pot and glared at her sister and softly sighed.

“I’m sorry Rubles. I had no idea, I didn’t mean for this to happen…” Yang said. Ruby sighed.

“Yeah, I know… But Yang… I’m a huntress… How can I possibly raise a child?” Ruby asked.

“Ruby, you’ll be fine… We’ll be fine…” Yang kept rubbing Ruby’s back.

“What about this is ‘fine’?!? I’m not ready to be a mom yet! I mean, I always wanted to someday, but I haven’t even graduated Beacon yet!” Tears began to form in her eyes as her emotions were getting the best of her.  
  
“Then we’ll be moms together. Okay? I love you Ruby and I’m not going to leave you over this, okay? I don’t care what anyone thinks about us, we’re in this together. We’ll go on missions and have dad take care of the child while we’re away. He raised us, so he must be good, right?” Yang smiled and looked into Ruby’s eyes, watching the color drain from them. That erased her smile REALLY quickly. “Rubles…? What’s wrong?”  
  
“Dad?! DAD?! Oh god. How are we gonna tell Dad you got me pregnant?! Yangyangyangyangyang…” The stress was clearly getting to her as thoughts raced of her father being angry at his two girls and scolding them. “He doesn’t even know we have sex, Yang!!”  
  
Yang sighed and gave Ruby a gentle slap and loving kiss to try and calm her down. “Then I’ll tell him Ruby… Okay? I’m not going to let him do anything bad to you or our baby. I promise you. Do you trust me?” Ruby nodded as tears still ran down her cheeks.  
  
“I trust you, Yang… But can we wait until we eat and my stomach settles? I don’t wanna be on the phone with him and throw up…” She pleaded, pulling her famous puppy dog eyes.  
  
“Of course, Ruby. I’ll make you something small. Anything you are craving?” Yang asked, giving Ruby’s nose a soft kiss before standing up from the end.

“Hmm… strawberry and pickle juice! Oo! Or strawberries IN pickle juice!” She started bouncing on her seat before stopping and emptying her stomach into the pot once more, leaving it half full. “This sucks~!” She whined, wiping her mouth.

“And brush your teeth, Rubes.” Yang added. “After you dump that pot into the toilet.”

“Yes, Mommy~…” Ruby whined out in a slightly teasing voice.

Yang felt a tingle down below her waist and giggled. “Call me Mommy again and I’ll give you the spanking you deserve!” She left the room to get the ingredients for Ruby’s snack.

While her sister was away, Ruby did as told. Brushing her teeth and dumping the barf pot into the toilet, flushing it. “Hopefully, I can get this taste out of my mouth…” She sighed and walked out of the bathroom. She set the pot down and hopped back onto her bed to wait. She kicked her feet and pulled out her scroll, going through her contacts. Her heart pounded inside of her chest, feeling like it was going to force its way out. She took her scroll out and looked at the number for her father. She shifted nervously. She sighed and laid on her back. The door opened as Yang walked back in.

“Rubles~, got your snack!” Yang chimed, carrying the jar of strawberries in pickle juice. Ruby idly wondered how her sister had gotten those ingredients together so quickly, but decided there were just things the world didn’t need to know.

“Thanks big sis…” Ruby mumbled.

“Still an upset stomach?” Yang asked. Ruby groaned. “Morning sickness?”

“No… I’m nervous…” Ruby sighed. “Yang, I’m pregnant… How are we going to tell Dad…?” She asked again. Yang walked over and put the jar next to Ruby before hopping up next to her.

“Um… I’m sure it’ll be okay, Ruby! Who knows? Maybe he’ll think it’s a hoot!” Yang suggested. Ruby stared at Yang incredulously.

“Right… I’m sure…” She groaned. Yang giggled and laid back, taking her scroll out and opening it up.

“You wanna call or should I?” Yang asked. Ruby sighed.

“Fine… I guess we gotta do it eventually…” Ruby said, taking her own up and tapping the call button. Yang smiled and reached over, grabbing her sister’s hand reassuringly. Ruby squeezed it and took a deep breath. Taiyang picked up.

“Hey there! How’s my little Rosebud?” He was immediately cheerful upon receiving a call from his daughter.

“Dad… I dunno how to tell you this, so I just will.” Ruby said, feeling sick again. Taiyang chuckled.

“What is it, sweetie? Everything okay?” He asked.

“Dad… I’m pregnant.” Ruby blurted out. There was a solid few minutes where nothing was said. Ruby gulped. “D-Dad…?” She asked.

“… Who is he and how many pieces am I leaving him in?” Taiyang asked with a deadly seriousness. Ruby jerked a bit.

“I-It isn’t a guy! It’s–!…” Ruby cut herself off. She got a reassuring squeeze from Yang again and looked over to see her big sister smiling. “… It was Yang.” Ruby sighed.

“…” Again, silence reigned. Ruby shifted nervously. “… Dad…?” She said, obviously frightened. The possibilities ran through her head. Disowning… Expulsion… Laughter…

… Laughter?

“Well damn! So she finally went and did it, huh?” Taiyang laughed. Ruby blinked and looked at Yang. Her sister thoroughly ready to for the oncoming fury. Ruby turned back and looked at the ceiling as if it were her father.

“… She what.” Ruby asked blankly.

“Yang’s been wanting to sleep with you for years now! Always going on and on about how cute you were and how badly she needed to–”

“Okay Dad, I think I’ve heard about enough!” Ruby shouted. She got the impression of the phone being pulled away from her father’s ear.

“Uh-oh. Looks like I said a bit too much! Go easy on her, okay sport?” Taiyang asked with a nervous chuckle. He was gonna hear about this when he saw Yang again…

“… Ipromisenothing.” She said very quickly, taking the phone from her ear. She slammed her scroll into the bed, turning and glaring at her sister. “…”

“… Ahehe?” Yang chuckled nervously, knocking herself on the head lightly and sticking out a tongue as if to say Whoops. It only made Ruby’s uncommon rage greater.

“Yang Xiao Long! You’ve told Dad about us? Wait, that’s not even it, you told Dad you wanted to knock me up???” Ruby couldn’t seem to decide what she took the most issue with. Yang put her hands up defensively, as if to create a barrier between her and Ruby to deflect the fury.

“Um… One question at a time, Rubles…” Yang tried to stall for time.

“Okay. Why did you tell Dad about us without me?” Ruby asked. Yang fidgeted a bit. She thought for a moment.

“… Did I tell Dad about us without you? Yes. Yes I did.” Yang said with a playful smile.

“Yang, we both know that’s from that animal movie I love, can we just focus?” Ruby asked. Yang sighed.

“Well… I mean… dad has sorta always known that I had a huge crush on you…” Yang scratched the back of her head ruefully. Ruby blinked.

“Wait, but you said he would freak out if he knew!” Ruby shouted.

“No, YOU said he would freak out. I just didn’t correct you.” Yang said. “And you were so into it being all forbidden and stuff…” Yang mumbled.

“So… You’ve really wanted to knock me up this whole time?” Ruby asked.

“Well, what was I supposed to say? ‘Hey, big sis is gonna knock you up before you graduate!’? You think you would have been totally on board with that?” Yang asked. Ruby sighed.

“I mean, I love you. We could… have…” Ruby trailed off as what Yang said fully sank in. “… My dearest sister, do you mean to suggest you MEANT to knock me up? Specifically before we graduated?” Ruby asked accusingly, pointing at her sister. Yang shook her head, waving her hands in the air.

“No! I mean, I’m not sad it happened, but I didn’t intend it to happen!” Yang said. Ruby sighed.

“… Fine.” She said. “But seriously… We could have made a plan. We could have talked about it.” Ruby said.

“I know… I mean, I was just scared… What would I do if you said no…? Like, what if you left cause you didn’t want to?” Yang asked. Ruby blinked.

“Yang, I love you. Of course I would never leave you.” Ruby said, pouting. “I’m even more upset now ‘cause you think I’d do something that bad!” Ruby scolded. Yang shrank a little bit.

“I’m sorry Rubles…” Yang mumbled. Ruby sighed.

“Yang…” She paused, trying to come up with her way of getting revenge for this. “…No sex until a month after I’ve given birth.”  
  
The blonde jumped up, confused and hurt to hear her sister forbid having sex with her. “You can’t do that! I can’t wait ten months to have sex again! And who knows how much time we’ll have alone! Even with Dad helping with the baby, do you know how much attention the squirt will need?!” She crawled her way over her sister and pinned her to the bed the best she could without hurting her. “Even if today is the last day I can Yang you, I’m going to make it a good one for both of us.” Yang said. Ruby took a moment, seemingly trying to figure out what she would take issue with first. Before Ruby could decide, Yang pressed her lips against her sister’s in a dominating, loving kiss to insist that she’d get this one last time.  
  
The moment Yang broke the kiss, Ruby looked into her eyes, her own silver ones soft and full of admiration for the one who gifted her with a child. “Yang, I said no!” Her determination quickly dwindled as her elder sister laced kisses and soft bites all around her neck, doing her best to leave almost invisible hickies and bite marks. Instinctively, she wrapped her arms around Yang’s neck and let her gentle moans ring through her ears. Her arms weren’t nearly as strong as Yang’s, but they certainly kept her sister steady.  
  
“Ruby, you say no, but your body is clearly saying yes.” Yang couldn’t help but giggle at her sister’s denial. “It’s okay, Ruby. This time, I can cum inside and we don’t gotta worry about you getting pregnant!” Yang said cheerfully, as if they had cheated the system.  
  
“Because I already am!” Ruby tried to retort, only to be silenced by another kiss and the feeling of her sister’s member through their pajamas. Resting on her thigh, Ruby squirmed under the blonde bruiser.  
  


“That’s the point, love.~” Yang whispered into Ruby’s ear, slipping her rose’s pajama pants to her ankles. Next were her own yellow panties headed for her knees, causing her cock to spring out from its confinement and against Ruby’s soft skin once more.  
  
“Yang, stop it…” Ruby tried denying once more, not realizing she had spread her legs the moment she felt her sister’s special attachment.  
  
“If you really wanted me to, you wouldn’t be spread like this, would you?” Yang helplessly teased her sister. The way her sister acted like she didn’t want it… It was doing things for Yang. Both big sister things and girlfriend things. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to pinch Ruby’s cheeks or her ass.

Before Ruby was able to close her legs, Yang pushed herself into the girl. Pressing her hips forward, she felt her sister clench around her. The elder sister only pushed herself about halfway down though, not wanting to force Ruby apart. Both girls moaned out simultaneously as Ruby’s inner walls clenched around Yang, almost as if trying to pull her deeper inside. “I don’t want you inside of me, Yang!~” She bit back a moan as she felt Yang’s member inside of her, stretching her walls.  
  
“Then why are you squeezing me so tight, Rubles?” She couldn’t help but giggle as she kissed her sister once more, biting her lip and gently tugging on it. She pushed herself further into Ruby, inch by inch until she was fully sheathed inside of her core and inside of her womb. Placing her hand onto Ruby’s breast, she squeezed gently before running her fingers around her nipple and pinching it.  
  
As she moaned, Ruby couldn’t help but wrap her legs around Yang’s hips to hold her in as tightly as she could. She held her sister still as she attempted to catch her breath. “H-How…else am I supposed to keep you from thrusting into me over and over…?” She justified before the action was even called into question. She gently laced kisses around her sister’s neck, her walls contracting and loosening around Yang’s beloved cock. “I can’t just let you do what you want with my body, now can I?”  
  
Yang rolled her eyes and started bucking her hips into her sister, hitting the back of her bed with every push. She slapped her sister’s breast loudly and chomped down on her neck, causing the little rose to scream out in pleasure before silence fell over the room. “Yeah yeah. Whatever, Ruby~.”  
  
“Uh….girls? I’m still here!” They both heard Tai call out through the phone before he broke out into laughter. “Look, just give me a call again when you two want to talk this all out, okay? Love you!”  
  
“Love you too, Dad!” Yang called, or moaned, out to their father before hearing the call click to an end. Ruby burned with lust, embarrassment, humiliation, and DEFINITELY more lust.  
  
“Now, Ruby. What do you say we keep this going and enjoy ourselves while we can?” Sitting up on her knees, Yang lifted her sister’s hips and started thrusting into her as fast and powerfully as she could into the back of her sister’s womb.  
  
Ruby couldn’t help but let soft moans escape her as she felt Yang move in and out of her as fast as she could. “Yang~, that isn’t fair~!” Ruby moaned with sweet, false aggravation. “Why do you know all the right spots~? Stop it~!”   
  
Yang listened to the sweet sounds of her sister moaning with every thrust she made. “You always tell me where you want me to get to.~ I do my best to make my sister happy!~” She gently cupped Ruby’s cheek before leaning in and lovingly kissing her sister.  
  


Eager to kiss her sister back, Ruby leaned into the kiss and returned it with all the passion she had to spare at that moment. “Oh, forget it! Just take me, Yang! Fill me, take me, make me yours!” Her moans only grew louder with each passing moment as time passed on and Yang filled every inch of her and then some. Squeezing down on her sister’s member, she could feel her core clench around her sister as tight as she could.  
  
Yang couldn’t help but moan out in pleasure, gently nibbling on Ruby’s ear as she hunched over. “As you wish, little sis~.” She whispered into her ear and started thrusting with as much force as she was able to. “I’m going to cum inside of you again, Ruby! I hope you’re ready!”  
  
Both girls were holding back their orgasm the best they could as they tried to outlast the other one. Ruby still wanted to play partially defiant of her sister bringing her to orgasm. “Whatever, Yang~. Not like you can knock me up again!” She giggled but was cut off when she felt Yang unleash rope after rope of cum deep into her sister. The young rose gasped and watched as she felt Yang pull out of her cum-slickened cunt and finish cumming on her stomach. A final rope or two landing on the underside of Ruby’s breasts.  
  
The warmth of her sister’s cum flooding her insides and coating her stomach sent Ruby over the edge, causing her to spray her juices on Yang’s stomach. “Oh, god Yang… That was so..no…too amazing…” She squeezed her arms around the blonde’s neck as tight as she could without hurting her. “I love you… But no more sex until I recover from the birth… I don’t wanna hurt our baby.”  
  
“…” She paused and looked at Ruby with a sigh. “Fine… No sex until the baby is born. But expect to be Yanged so thoroughly that your eyes will be stuck in the back of your head when you get home afterwards!” She leaned down and kissed her sister once more. Said sister groaned at her lover’s pun.

“Do you really have to, Yang?” Ruby giggled despite herself, rolling her eyes. Yang nodded cheerfully.

“Of course! Months without sex with you and I’ll be ready to burst! That’s why I’m gonna do it so~ much~!” Yang giggled, obviously and probably purposely missing the point. Ruby poked her naked sister in the forehead.

“Yang Xiao Long, you know very well what I meant.” She pouted adorably. If Yang hadn’t been so spent, she’d have been able to take the girl again from the just the look.

“No~, what do you mean~?” Yang asked and giggled. She leaned in and kissed her lover on the forehead. Unlike their previous kisses that day, however, it was neither sexual or romantic or even sisterly. It was simply a pure expression of unconditional love. The Reaper took genuine comfort in the gesture. In that kiss, everything would be okay. The world itself seemed to distance itself from them.

Had it been a little less distant, they might have heard the door open.

“Oh come on…” Weiss sighed and put her hand to her forehead, shaking her head at the two.

“Weiss, sock in the doorknob, don’t even pretend like you didn’t know what you were walking into.” Yang called down as her girlfriend covered up.

“W-Weiss, Blake, why are you– I mean—….. SOCK ON THE DOORKNOB?” Ruby shouted, hiding under the covers. The general smell of sex soaked into the sheets made her fidget. “You were gonna do it either way, weren’t you…?” Ruby asked, her blush nearly visible through the blanket. Yang stuck her tongue out and giggled.

“Maybe~!” She chimed. “I put it on there when I went to go get your snack!” Yang said.

“Pickle juice and strawberries…?” Blake wrinkled her nose further, the smell of sex especially present for her sensitive faunus nose.

“You had JUST seen me vomit.” Ruby said. Yang hopped down from the bed and stretched, her privates on full display. Rather than embarrassed, she seemed almost proud of herself.

“Oh, morning sickness has already set in, hm?” Weiss sighed, walking to Blake’s bed and sitting dainty onto it. She liked her own bed, but Blake’s offered a better view of her team.

“Guys! You’ll never believe it! Ruby said I’m not allowed to have sex again until after she’s had the baby!” Yang complained. She sighed and went to the restroom, toweling herself off. No reason to stay excited if she wasn’t getting any for almost a year. Blake sat next to Weiss and tilted her head.

“Wow Ruby, that’s pretty cold. I’d expect something like that from Weiss.” Blake said.

“Hey!” Weiss protested, but was ultimately ignored.

“I don’t want to hurt our baby!” Ruby defended herself. Her teammates both blinked. Then, Blake smiled.

“Anal sex has no negative side effects on babies.” Blake offered up helpfully. The lump of blankets that was Ruby jumped at the new information. A blonde head poked out of the restroom and stared at Blake, her interest obviously peaked.

“… You say that like you have experience with it.” Yang said. Blake fluttered her eyelashes and looked to the ceiling.

“Well, I did spend a vacation at home with my pregnant mother… I’m a sister now, let’s just say~.” Blake chimed. Yang chuckled.

“Oh, your dad gave her a real good time, did he?” Yang asked. Blake chuckled.

“Yeah. My dad.” She giggled to herself. Weiss rolled her eyes.

“As delightful as these stories are…” She said. Yang used the distraction to finish up and come back out. “Actual sex doesn’t hu–oof–!” She grunted as Blake’s elbow found its way into her ribs. “Hey…” Weiss repeated quietly, glaring at the faunus. Blake shook her head. Weiss blinked.

“Are you one to talk like that?” Blake changed the subject quite obviously. Yang hopped back up and began cuddling with Ruby under the blanket. The young crimsonette slowly slid her head out. “I mean, we all know the story of you and your sister…” Blake poked Weiss teasingly. Weiss folded her arms and closed her eyes, tilting her head up.

“What I do with my sister in our garden is my business. And the business of anyone I tell.” She couldn’t help but smile a little slyly. Blake rolled her eyes this time. Yang chuckled.

“Get it, ice queen.” She said. Ruby blinked and looked up at Yang.

“You cannot be serious right now, Yang…” Ruby said in disbelief. Yang put her hands up.

“What? Who HASN’T wanted to sleep with Winter?” Yang asked playfully. Ruby blinked.

“Okay, not what I meant but coming back to that later. We JUST finished and you’re hard again already?” Ruby asked. Yang chuckled nervously and scratched the back of her head, her blonde hair ruffling as she did.

“Well, we were talking about anal… And I’ve always wanted to try it…” Yang said.

“You got so excited before that you almost burned me ya know!” Ruby protested her sister’s exceptional stamina. “And you already want sex again?” Ruby asked.

“I guess you could say Yang…” Weiss began. “Is in heat?” She turned to Blake, smiling at what SURELY must have been a good pun at the best time. Blake stared at her.

“… Wow Weiss. You’re telling ME this joke?” Blake’s lips curled up a bit. “The faunus in me says that that’s a bit racist. But the Yang in me says that was actually pretty good.” Blake said.

“Excuse me?” Ruby shouted from her bunk. “I’m the only one who should have a Yang in her!” Ruby protested. She squeaked, half in embarrassment over actually having just said that and half in surprise. “Yang, I said no sex!” She shouted, Yang’s large member prodding against her firm butt.

“You didn’t want sex because it might hurt the baby. But up the butt won’t hurt it!” Yang said, finally getting her tip pressed against Ruby’s puckered hole. “Please~, sis?” Yang begged. Ruby folded her arms and pouted adorably. Yang having had a rest now, she rested her hands on the reaper’s hips and pushed her hips forward a little bit, prodding into her sister’s ass just a bit before pulling back again.

“Yang~… No~…” Ruby said entirely unconvincingly. Yang giggled and pressed the tip a bit more inside than before, almost losing it inside of the girl. Honestly, Ruby’s ass was incredibly tight around her cock, even more so than her core.

“There you go~. Saying no~, but meaning yes~.” Yang giggled. She leaned in until their noses practically touched, feeling Ruby’s lustful panting on her face.

“Yang… I said…” Ruby said between breaths.

“You said you didn’t want to hurt the baby. This won’t.” Yang whispered, gazing into Ruby’s eyes. She pressed her lips to Ruby’s, forcing her tongue into the girl. Her leader’s eyes fluttered as Yang sunk her cock in a quarter of the way. Ruby winced a bit, but calmed down into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around Yang’s neck.

“Mm~…” She resisted the urge to bite down. Honestly, this was hurting quite a bit. Trying to relax only made her tighten more, which made Yang force herself in more. Ruby half considered telling Yang to legitimately stop, but her sister had always done so much for her. She’d chased away bullies, protected her on missions and loved her so unconditionally. Ruby could probably sleep with every member of her team and Yang would still be there for her. She decided the least she could do was bear down and let her sister have this.

“God Ruby, you’re so tight…” Yang groaned, having to put actual effort into staying inside of Ruby. Her cock burned a bit with the friction, but burning was never an issue for Yang anyway. She pushed herself down, bringing a gasp from her lover that she assumed was one of pleasure. Ruby’s dry ass gripped her dick a lot tighter than her core did. The younger sister leaned in and held Yang closer, burying her face into the girl’s shoulder.

“Yang…” Ruby groaned a bit. Yang slowly began pressing her hips in, hilting herself into her lover. She began pulling herself out before slamming powerfully back in. Ruby squeaked in pain and tightened her hold on her sister’s body, her ass reacting in kind.

“Geez Rubles… It’s actually hard to do this…” Yang moaned, nevertheless thrusting into her sister’s tight asshole. Ruby panted and her fingernails scratched Yang’s back.

“You’re telling me…” Ruby mumbled to herself. She was doing her best to keep her winces and whines to herself. She didn’t want Yang to know how much it was hurting her. She muffled herself with her sister’s shoulder, but she honestly was hurting her mouth by pressing so hard.

“Ouch, Ruby…” Yang said, having gotten into a rhythm. Ruby’s walls clung and tightened around Yang’s member. The blonde had to admit, this felt much better than using Ruby’s cunt. The way her walls gripped her and tightened so much was addicting. It almost made up for not being able to have other kinds of sex for the next ten months. She could definitely get used to this.

Ruby, on the other hand, had the sneaking suspicion that she would not. As Yang’s hips battered Ruby’s, the girl opened her mouth and bit down on Yang’s shoulder. Her older sister winced and could already feel her cock twitching. She hadn’t even been going for very long but her sister was just too tight, too amazing. The way she tightened with her ass and milked her cock…

Ruby barely muffled her groans. She knew this was going to burn for weeks. And she honestly wondered how she would handle the multiple times a day she knew Yang would want to use her. It was like she could feel her sister’s cock in her stomach, though she knew even Yang wasn’t that well endowed. With how tight she was around her, she could feel every little twitch, vein, and movement. So when her sister had the familiar twitch of an oncoming orgasm, Ruby’s heart fluttered with relief.

“Fill me up Yang…” Ruby said as sexily as she could. Yang giggled to herself as she got ever closer. Ruby was excited for this to be over so she would do whatever might get Yang off quicker.

“As you wish sis…” Yang breathed into her ear. She hilted herself one more time before erupting into her sister. Ruby hummed as her ass was filled to the brim. It honestly felt a lot weirder than to take it in her core. Unlike her womb being filled, it pressed against her guts and felt like it went to her stomach. Again, she knew even Yang couldn’t put out that volume after so many times, but the feeling was weird. Not unpleasant though.

“Mm… Sis that was… weird…” Ruby panted, finally letting up on her sister. Yang giggled.

“We should do that more often…” Yang said.

“………” They were both silenced as they could practically feel something else. They looked at the other bunks to see Blake and Weiss staring at them.

“…. I forgot you guys were here.” Yang chuckled and smiled a big and toothy grin.

“Clearly.” Weiss stared up at Yang. Ruby blushed darkly and hid under the blanket again. Yang gave a cheesy grin and a peace sign.

“That was a lot rougher and quicker than I thought it would be. I’ll have to amend a few things…” Blake said, erasing something in a notebook she had procured from somewhere.

“ARE YOU WRITING ABOUT US?” Ruby shouted poking her face out from the blanket. It was crimson red as she stuttered out.

“Hm? It’s become my best selling material.” Blake said. Ruby blinked. The world around them screeched to a halt.

“Wait, you sell stuff about me and Ruby?” Yang asked casually, tilting her head.

“I change the names around.” Blake said.

“You sell books at all?” Weiss asked.

“Actually I write online. This sort of story is just what convinces people to pay for my other things.” Blake said. Ruby’s blank and broken stare tilted to the side as if it were a bobble head that no longer had a spring.

“Um… Ruby, are you okay?” Weiss asked.

“…” Ruby blankly stared at Blake. The faunus suddenly felt like she had said too much. Yang cuddled up to Ruby and hoped it would help her. It didn’t seem to.

“Um… If it’s any consolation, I’ve also written about me and my mother. Weiss and Winter too.” Blake said. Weiss folded her arms and glared at her.

“Hey! I don’t recall you asking permission!” Weiss protested. Blake smiled.

“You want to read it? It was even in the garden~.” Blake handed over her scroll. “Scroll down, it’s the “Welcome Home”.” Blake said. Weiss gasped.

“I'm… half impressed and half terrified. You even have the dialogue exact… How exactly did you know all this?” Weiss asked. Blake giggled.

“I have some of our friends too if you want to read them~.” Blake offered. Weiss nodded and scrolled further into the blog, getting lost in the stories that Blake introduced. She may have to commission the girl herself…

Yang giggled and ruffled Ruby’s hair. The girl’s head rattled around along with it.

“Well Rubles, how do you feel?” Yang asked. Ruby blinked awake and looked up at her sister in disbelief.

“… Yang, you cannot be serious.” Ruby said. Yang giggled nervously and scratched the back of her head ruefully.

“Well~…” She began. Ruby sighed. Her butt was in for a long night…


	2. Weiss's Class Toy

It had been a month and a half since Ruby Rose had gotten pregnant by her sister, Yang. Nothing had really changed for team RWBY other than that their leader was no longer allowed to go on missions or participate in Glynda’s combat class. But none of that mattered to her, she had the support of her team and she was finally able to get Yang to agree to not fuck her the entire pregnancy.  
  
“So wait, you can’t have an orgasm the entire pregnancy just so you can make sure Yang doesn’t fuck you even more? What kind of deal is that?!” Weiss couldn’t help but giggle under her question as she watched the emotion from Ruby’s face sink into nothingness before the redhead sighed and leaned back in her seat in class.  
  
“Well, luckily for me, Yang is in detention all day with Ozpin for being unable to keep her cock under control during class. She distracted a few students…” Ruby rested her hand on her elbow and her elbow on the desk in front of her.  
  
“Well, Blake is in the library reading since she decided to skip classes when she had perfect grades in them. But, Ruby… This no orgasm thing…Can you even do that? You’re not a sex addict like Yang is but I know your hormones are out of whack.” A thought crossed her mind out of nowhere as she asked Ruby the question. A sinister smirk came to her lips for just a moment before it faded again. “I mean, even Blake and I have our troubles sometimes. I mean, I haven’t gotten off in about a week now and it’s starting to bother me.”  
  
“Well…. It’s been a few week since Yang and I have done anything but… I’m going to try! …I don’t think I’ll make it though…” She closed her eyes and tried to take her mind off the thought of Yang inside of her tight holes. Baby or not, Yang knew how to please her perfectly.  
  
“What if I make you a deal, Ruby…?” Weiss asked, reaching her hand out and putting it on Ruby’s shoulder.  
  
“A deal…?” The girl asked, naive but certainly curious. “What do you have in mind, Weiss?”  
  
“Well… Neither Yang nor Blake are here…We still have a good few hours until class is over. If…you get under my desk and suck me off, I’ll finger you to orgasm before class is over and it’ll stay just between us and it’ll be the only time, okay?”  
  
Ruby’s eyes widened at the heiress’s offer but they became half-lidded as a smile came to her lips. “Well… I don’t know, Weiss.~ I didn’t know the Schnee Heiress wanted to use a pregnant girl like a toy.”  
  
Weiss gained the same look and spread her legs for Ruby to get between. “I didn’t know a small town girl from Patch would be able to get pregnant by her own sister, a fact not many in the school know of course.~”  
  
“Weiss! You wouldn’t!” Ruby shouted, earning a death stare from Professor Port.  
  
“Get to work and I won’t. I really need this, so I’m going to make it happen.”  
  
The silver haired girl watched in delight as Ruby growled quietly but got under her portion of the desk. No one would be able to see them at this angle, so she quickly moved her stuffed underwear out of the way and felt her cock flip itself onto Ruby’s cheek. “Weiss! You’re bigger than Yang!?!” Ruby whisper shouted in disbelief, watching as the member grew against her face. “And you swear, you’ll get me off and keep Yang’s baby a secret if I do this?”  
  
“Yes, yes. I promise. Now get to work!~” Weiss wrapped her fingers around her own base and smiled as felt Ruby wrap her lips around the tip. Almost instantly, she retracted her hand and went back to looking like she was taking notes for class.  
  
Having taken Yang into her throat more times than not over the course of their relationship, Ruby was well versed enough to take Weiss to just an inch above the base before she had to stop and focus herself, swirling her tongue around the member in her mouth like it was second nature. Above her she could hear Weiss drop her pencil on the desk and quietly groan from the pleasure, so she began bobbing her head back and forth along the shaft, her tongue never letting go of the member as she moved. At least not until she pulled it back into her mouth to graze her teeth along the length of flesh in her mouth. Not even two minutes had passed before Weiss put her head on her desk and ensnared her hands in Ruby’s hair, letting out quiet mumbling as she pulled Ruby all the way down to her base. Ruby had grown to enjoy being used over the course of her time with Yang. Not exactly abused, but taken control of was perfect for the little Rose.  
  
Holding tight onto her leader’s head, Weiss moved it along the length of her shaft as she felt Ruby sucking on it like her life depended on it. “You’re enjoying this, aren’t you, Ruby…?” She asked just loud enough for only Ruby to hear her. “Having your lips wrapped around a cock that isn’t her’s and being used like a toy.~ Gonna have to do this more often…” She felt Ruby smile and nod against her cock but all pleasure ceased as she thought she heard clothes tearing. “Ruby, was that-?” Leaning back in her seat, she could see Ruby had pulled her outfit off just enough to expose her growing breasts as milk slowly leaked out of her nipples. “Oh…. Yeah, use those. You know what you’re doing.~” She went back to laying her head on her desk and biting her lip as ecstasy poured through her mind.  
  
Ruby went back to moving her head along Weiss’s shaft and letting the heiress simply enjoy herself, hopefully making her orgasm faster to get her reward. That’s when a devilish thought crossed her mind. She could play with herself while she was down under the desk and then she wouldn’t need to have Weiss do it! As if on instinct, she moved one hand onto her breast and the other just above her clit, teasing it and soon absentmindedly fingering herself as she worked her tongue along Weiss’s shaft. The only thing to snap her out of her lust was the taste of Weiss’s overflowing precum on her tongue. She quickly retracted her hand from her core and debated about putting it back as she pulled herself off of Weiss’s cock to lick the tip and ferociously stroke the appendage. “I know you’re getting close, Weiss. You’re leaking precum like an animal.”  
  
“Shut up, Ruby.~” She moaned out quietly, doing her best to bite her lip and not let the entire class hear her moans. “Just-ooh yeahhh- don’t stop…~” It was as if she was ordering the young girl with a smile on her face as everything melted away in an instant. Everything and everyone went silent as Weiss started spraying her cum all over Ruby’s face and letting out a quiet squeal as she bit her lip to the point of bleeding. She managed to coat Ruby’s lips, part of her hair, and her breasts in her sticky semen. She listened to Ruby giggle and wipe the cum off of everything she could.  
  
Without letting Ruby get any more, Weiss pulled the girl back on her cock and smiled. “Ruby, don’t you dare get any of that cum out of your hair. That marks you as team RWBY’s girl and no one else’s~.”  
  
“But Weiss…” Ruby pouted, muffled by the heiress’s cock in her mouth. “If I don’t get it out now, it’ll harden and get stuck and Yang’s going to know!”  
  
“Don’t worry about Yang. I’ll just tell her I begged you to get me off since Blake wasn’t around. She won’t be mad.” Weiss smiled to herself, knowing she was lying straight through her teeth. “Just get up here and let me get to work so we can finish before class is-”  
  
“Miss Schnee!” Port called to her from the front of the class. “Would you be so kind as to tell the rest of the class just what it is you’re whispering about?!”  
  
“Uhh… Uh…” Weiss was doing her best to come up with an excuse that would seem believable to him. “I dropped my pencil and told Ruby to pick it up so I didn’t miss any of your lesson, Professor. You know how well I do.~ Better I take all the notes and let Ruby copy them once she’s up, right?”  
  
“Well…you do have a point. You and Miss Belladonna are the top two in my class. Alright, have Miss Rose get back up and let her catch up. This is going to be on the test.”  
  
Weiss nodded and watched Port go back to the board, moving on from the situation. “Ruby, get up here!” She sounded irritated now that Port had called her out in the middle of class. “Just for that, you’re not getting your reward until we get back to the dorm. We’ll lock Blake and Yang out so you can ‘study’ and then we’ll let them back in.”  
  
“Yes, Weiss…” She pouted once more, feeling bad for almost getting her friend in trouble and secretly hating her for denying her her orgasm that she was promised. Maybe instead of letting Weiss do it, she could ask Blake. Blake was always the best with keeping secrets. She climbed back into her seat and sighed, taking the notes she missed while pleasuring Weiss.


	3. Blake's Library Fun

It had been a few months since Weiss started using Ruby as her own personal toy during classes. Of course, the Heiress knew her limits and didn’t dare try to do it while Yang was in class with them or when they were in the dorm together. Though with the amount of time Weiss made Ruby stay between her legs, you’d assume the team leader loved giving her teammates blowjobs whenever they asked.   
  
Luckily for the crimsonette, today was different. Weiss was sick and Yang was going to stay and take care of her while Blake went off and studied as usual. As Ruby sat on her bed in nothing but a pair of red lace panties to let her body breathe and show her growing child, she listened to music and read the latest issue of her favorite weapons magazine. Around noon, she received a text from Blake.   
  
“Hey, Ruby. Come to the library and study with me. It’s been awhile since we’ve spent any time together without Yang or Weiss. I’ve got some food from that vendor you love.” Blake was always trying to spend quality time with each of her friends without someone else being there. Growing up how she did taught her to be cautious and make personal connections to people instead of to groups. All of her friends were happy to oblige of course.   
  
“Sure! I’ll be there in a few minutes! Just gotta get dressed.” Grabbing her skirt and top, she slipped into her skirt and didn’t bother with a bra. With how massive her breasts were growing due to the milk, she outgrew her old bras a month ago. Any new ones are outgrown in about a week. As she slipped on her top, she grabbed her phone and sent Blake another quick text. “Thanks for the food! The baby could really use it!~”    
  
With that, Ruby made her way to Yang and Weiss and kissed Yang with a smile. “Blake bought the baby and I some food, so I’m going to head to the library to study with her. Call us if you need us!” Her usual happy tone had even more joy than usual as she sped out the door.   
  
Ever since Ruby had shown Glynda and Ozpin that she was pregnant, she had been forbidden to use her semblance to travel between buildings on campus in fear of damaging the baby just for a shorter trip. Ruby had no problem with that, it gave her more time to hold her stomach and feel the baby as she walked. When she arrived at the library, she looked for Blake and found her in the same secluded corner she was always in when she came here. Just far enough away for no one else to be able to hear or see you and vice versa. The security camera above the corner she sat in was even broken, allowing for more privacy.   
  
“Blake!~” Ruby whisper shouted with a giggle, rushing up to her and hugging her friend. “I’ll make sure to pay you back for the food. I woulda left to eat myself but I wasn’t sure what to get and I didn’t wanna leave Yang and Weiss. And-” The little reaper was shushed by two fingers meeting her mouth and Blake’s soft smile that only a select few ever saw. It wasn’t one of pride or anything, just simple care.   
  
“It’s okay, Ruby. You don’t have to pay me back for the food. I just figured while I was getting myself something, I’d grab something for you and the baby.” Blake pulled a sub out of her bag that was stuffed with strawberries, pickles, and turkey. “Last I checked, this was your most loved craving.”   
  
Ruby let out a tiny squeal of joy and kissed Blake’s cheek before snatching the sandwich and starting to devour it. She looked over and watched Blake sit back down on the floor before pulling out a tuna sandwich and starting to eat it. The leader instantly plopped down and rested her head on Blake’s shoulder as a silent thanks as she finished her food already. “Hey, Blake? Did you happen to get me two? That was delicious.~”   
  
“I did, but Ruby…” That caring tone she had earlier was now gone and replaced with a serious one with slight disappointment. “...I know what you’ve been doing with Weiss behind Yang’s back.”   
  
“W-What? What do you mean, Blake? Weiss and I haven’t done anything!” She sounded nervous, eyes darting away from Blake as she did her best to hide the nervousness.   
  
“I’m a faunus, Ruby. We tend to have heightened senses. I can smell cum on you two each time you enter the dorm after class.”   
  
“W-What?! Are you sure you just aren’t smelling Yang masturbating? Just because she can’t have sex with me doesn’t mean she can’t get off at all.” Ruby tried putting the blame on Yang, knowing it wouldn’t work with Blake. She was too smart to fall for it.   
  
“Ruby, I’ll make you a deal. Just like Weiss did. I won’t tell Yang you’re cheating on her if you do what I ask. No matter what it is or when.” The look in her eyes was cold, calculating as if she was in a mental battle with how to guarantee she’d come out on top for this. “If not, I’m going to tell Yang.”   
  
“Okay okay!” Ruby nearly shouted out of fear, her head sinking towards the floor. “What do you want me to do first?”   
  
“I want you to strip naked. Entirely. Right here in the library.” Order number one.   
  
Ruby did as told, standing to her feet so Blake could see her before slipping out of her top and exposing her enlarged stomach and breasts. Next came the skirt and panties. Each came off with a quick flick of her wrists, as if she had practiced for Yang a thousand times.   
  
“Never woulda taken you as the slutty type, Ruby. Having your own sister’s child, cheating on her with our teammate and stripping naked in a public library. Pregnant, naked, and in full light for anyone to see if they felt like it. But this is something you like, isn’t it? Having your entire team use you for our desires.~” She stood up and trailed her hand up Ruby’s leg, feeling clear juices steadily stream down her thigh and onto Blake’s hand. “Or at the very least, that pussy of yours enjoys it.” She kissed the young leader before gently pushing her onto a nearby table that was still just barely out of the way for people to notice them, screaming or otherwise.   
  
“B-Blake… Stop it… Please…?” Ruby begged, looking at the kitten faunus with a look of fear in her eyes. Her hormones began betraying her though as her body started heating up in anticipation of what would happen next. “I don’t want you to tell but….please don’t hurt the baby.” She started pouting as she watched Blake undress and expose her hard cock that looked to be even bigger than Yang’s.   
  
“Ruby! I’m hurt! I wouldn’t even think about harming the baby!” Blake growled as she took a firm hold of Ruby’s breasts, squeezing out a bit of milk and starting to drink it. “I’m just going to fuck you until you start to think it’s mine.~” She whispered against the tete her mouth was attached to.   
  
“WHAT?!” Ruby shouted, trying to sit up and get away from Blake, only to be pulled back and have the enormous cock plunged inside of her in one swift motion. “Ooooh that’s big.~” She shivered, wrapping her arms around Blake, trying to hold her close.   
  
“Thank you. And I was kidding about the baby thing. But I am gonna fuck you until you can’t walk properly.” Smiling, the kitten kissed Ruby passionately and started furiously moving her hips in and out of her leader. It became clear in a matter of moments that Weiss had never touched Ruby’s pussy due to how tight it was. It’s vice like grip squeezing and massaging Blake’s throbbing member with all of it’s might as pulse after pulse of pleasure swarmed over both girls. “Oh god, Ruby.~ You’re so tight! No wonder Yang loves fucking you so much!”   
  
All the scythe use could do was hold tight onto Blake as her pussy was pounded over and over with a quick rhythm that was almost animalistic. Pleasured moans left her lips with every few thrusts as she felt Blake’s cock hit her cervix repeatedly. “FUCK! BLAKE, YOU’RE BIGGER THAN YANG!~ She screamed out, sliding her nails down Blake’s back and effectively drawing a slight amount of blood. “Oh, I’m gonna lose it, Blake!~ Don’t stop!~” Deep down, she felt awful for doing this to Yang, but she desperately needed this release. Months without sex and only having Weiss fuck her throat during class but not even bothering to touch Ruby to return the favor.   
  
“I’ve been saving up just for this moment! You think I’m gonna stop just from this?~” She smirked and kissed Ruby once again, forcing her tongue into the other girl’s mouth. Their lips parted just enough for them to play with each other’s tongues. One of Blake’s hands took a firm squeeze on Ruby’s breast, leaving an almost invisible handprint for the two to remember this moment. Once the kiss was broken Blake gazed into Ruby’s eyes, love and lust swirling in them while she started gyrating her hips to hit every sensitive spot Ruby had inside of her. “And don’t you dare think we’re gonna be done after just one orgasm.~”   
  
Hearing Blake say that was enough to send Ruby over the edge she craved so much. Screaming out in pleasure, her core gripped tightly on Blake’s member in an attempt to keep the piece of meat inside of her. She began to quiver and tremble in pleasure as Blake continued to thrust into her. Every inch of the faunus’ cock scraping against her soaked insides in public, letting anyone who chose to watch without a care in the world. All that mattered at this moment was that she got the pleasure she needed and yet she still wanted more. “Oh, Blake!~ Fill me up! Mark my insides as yours and breed me!”   
  
Blake rolled her eyes at Ruby’s request. Both of them knew Blake couldn’t breed with her since she was already pregnant, but the enthusiasm didn’t go to waste as Blake pushed herself to move even faster. The kitten was throbbing and panting before she purred into Ruby’s ear and gripped the girl’s hips tightly, cumming so much into Ruby’s stretched pussy that the hole overflowed and leaked cum onto the floor before she was finished.   
  
The two sat in each other’s embrace for a moment before Blake stood up straight, feeling Ruby’s nails claw at her back in an attempt to keep her in place, and slowly pulled her still stiff member out of the girl. Once she was fully out, cum just gushed out of Ruby like a fountain and made the girls giggle to themselves. “On your knees, Ruby. You’re going to give me a blowjob and you’re going to give a great one. If you can make me cum in less than five minutes, I’ll sneak you away for lunch every day and fuck you like the slut you are.~” Of course, more teasing that, for some reason, Ruby actually enjoyed hearing from Blake.   
  
“Yes, ma’am!~” Ruby cheered in joy, her stress having completely vanished since her orgasm. She had to thank Blake somehow for such a good time, after all. “Maybe not every day… I like eating lunch with Yang too, you know.~”   
  
Blake ignored that last comment as she set a timer on her scroll for five minutes. Setting her scroll onto the table, she hit start and jerked Ruby’s cheek to her hips so her cock glided against Ruby’s face, smearing cum. “Let’s see how good you do, Ruby.~”   
  
Ruby nodded and accepted the challenge, licking along the underside of Blake’s member before wrapping her lips around the top and her small hand around the base. Gently twisting her hand against the lubed member, she brought her head down as far as she could without gagging. Unfortunately, she was a few inches from the base, but her hand covered that portion. She smirked and started bobbing her head up and down the delicious treat in her mouth, not letting a single moment pass where her tongue wasn’t pressed against it. She started twisting her head opposite of her hand, making sure every inch of Blake’s cock was pleasured each moment she could.   
  
Closing her eyes, both girls lost track of time as Blake let herself get lost in the pleasure. Ruby pulled her head up just enough to leave her lips wrapped around the tip and started to swirl her tongue around the head. Taking both hands, she twisted and pumped them along the shaft as fast as she could without causing Blake any pain. Slowly, she started to not worry about missing lunch with Yang everyday. She pulled herself off the appendage and looked up at Blake with an innocent smile. “I never realized you tasted so delicious.~”   
  
Both girls looked at the time left on the clock. “Sixty seconds.~” Blake teased, running her hand through Ruby’s hair. “Better get to work.~” She took the hold she had on Ruby’s head to force the young leader to her base, forcing her to gag along the way and cut off her air supply and forcing her to work that much harder.   
  
As tears filled her eyes and more juices coated her thighs, Ruby did her best to wrap her tongue around the thick shaft and swallow it in an attempt at forcing Blake to release her and shower her in the cum she was working so hard for. Everything started going black as her lungs begged for air. She desperately tried to push herself off of Blake with her hips. But just as she felt herself start to slip and fall asleep, she felt the heat of Blake’s sperm hit the back of her throat and slide into her stomach.   
  
Almost instantly as some cum hit the back of her throat, she was allowed to breathe once again as the faunus pulled Ruby off of her cock and shot a few ropes of cum onto the girl’s cheek, eye, and hair. Anything left dribbled out onto Ruby’s breasts and stomach. With both girls lost in their panting, neither of them heard the timer go off to signal that Ruby had, in fact, succeeded at making Blake cum against in five minutes. “Fuck… That was amazing, Ruby.~” Blake eventually muttered out, trying to compose herself as Ruby stayed a happy cum covered mess.   
  
Blake took a look at the timer and happily sighed. “Looks like you’ve earned lunch with me every day.” She started getting dressed as Ruby processed what was just said to her and smiled. Blake watched her leader stand up and try to get dressed as well, but held her hand out to stop her. “No no, Ruby. Stay here and naked for ten minutes before getting dressed and coming back to the room. I’ll meet you there. And just as promised, I won’t tell Yang.” The kitten leaned down and kissed Ruby’s forehead as the girl pouted.   
  
Ruby watched Blake finished getting dressed and walk away. Reaching into the bag to find the other sandwich, she sighed. A mixture of emotions as she started eating. Happy she finally got her orgasm, ashamed she cheated on Yang again, joyous that she gets to spend more time with Blake, and embarrassed that she’d have to be naked like this for ten minutes.   
  
“Dammit, Blake…” She took a bite of the sub and scraped up the cum on her body that she could before taking the next one. How else was she going to hide the evidence from Yang?


	4. Ruby's Mistake

It had started off as a normal day, just like any other. Ruby had woken Weiss with a morning blowjob and snuck away with Blake to get creampied by the horny kitten, all before Yang woke from her slumber with a kiss. From that point on, the sisters were inseparable until it was time for class. “Ruby, I know you can’t fight in Glynda’s Combat class, but you could always come sit and watch me fight! You know you want to.~”   
  
“I know, Yang. And I’d love to, but you know Blake is taking me to the doctor today to get the baby checked. We’ve talked about this.” Ruby leaned up and gently kissed Yang’s cheek, hugging her the best she could with her enlarged stomach.   
  
“I know, Ruby but why can’t I-”   
  
‘Because you’ve skipped so many classes this semester that if you miss one more, you’ll automatically fail! I’m not letting my baby’s mother be a failure. And Blake is top of every class she’s in. That’s why she gets to leave with me.” Ruby crossed her arms with a bit of an angry huff. “Just do your best, Yang. Please? For me?” She looked up into Yang’s glistening eyes with a bit of hope in her own.   
  
“Yes, Ruby. I promise. I’ll do my best. I just…. I wanna be there for you and our baby. And I will be every step of the way when I can be.” The blonde leaned down and lovingly kissed her sister, wrapped her arms around her body. “I’ll miss you. Just be sure to tell me every detail, okay? Boy, girl, healthy, possibly ill. Everything.”   
  
“Got it!~” Ruby cheered, making her way back to the dorm room to find Blake and leave for her appointment.   
  
**Two Hours Later** ****  
****  
Ruby and Blake were back in the dorm, eating their lunch as Ruby updated Yang through text. “Everything is fine with the baby. We have a healthy little girl coming our way in the future! And I already know what I wanna name her! Oh, and I’m healthy too~ lol”   
  
“Good! I’d come to the dorm, but I’m stuck in detention with Glynda for last week still. What do you wanna name our little girl? <3”   
  
“One of the seasons! Just like mom! Summer, Spring, Autumn, or Winter! You pick, Yang!”   
  
Blake giggled as she watched her two teammates text each other. “Weiss should be coming back soon. And I know she’ll want you to give her a blowjob, but I made you a promise I intend to keep.”   
  
“And what promise is that?” Ruby asked as innocently as she could, smiling over to Blake and resting her head on the kitten’s shoulder. “Yang will be away for at least an hour or so. So, only one round this time, okay?”   
  
“Yes, dear.~” Blake said, gently pulling off Ruby’s top and letting her breasts hang out. Almost just as fast as the top came off, her hands wrapped around those swollen breasts. “God, I can never get over these perfect breasts.~”   
  
“Oh, I know, Blake. Everyone on this team loves them.” Ruby giggled, pulling Blake’s head to her chest. “I’ve started producing enough for it to actually be consumed. Would you like the first taste?”   
  
“I’d love that!~” As soon as she finished speaking, Blake wrapped her lips around Ruby’s nipple and started drinking straight from the source. “It’s so sweet, Ruby. The baby is gonna love this.~” The kitten listened to Ruby moan quietly and continued drinking from the source before gently biting her tender nipple and pulled away. “Well, that was delicious, but what do you say we get to the main course, huh?~”   
  
“That sounds like a wonderful idea.” Ruby smiled, flipping up her skirt and shifting her panties to the side. “You have free reign to ruin my insides.~”   
  
Blake nodded and kissed Ruby deeply, pulling her cock out from her panties and resting it on Ruby’s slit. “Let’s make this a bit of a challenge, Ruby. You can’t cum until you’ve milked my cock for all it’s worth three times. No matter how long that takes.”   
  
The crimsonette nodded and reached down, guiding the massive member into her tight hole. “Yes, Mistress Blake. I’ll do my best!” As she slid Blake into her growing snatch, the leader wrapped her legs around her mistress and did her best to squeeze tightly around the wonderful cock inside of her. “I know I get this cock every day, but I’ve missed having it inside me!~”   
  
Just as the two were getting started, there was a knock on the door. “Ruby? Blake? Have you two already gotten started? Yang texted me saying she was going to go surprise shopping for Ruby and the baby! Let me join you two! Please?!”   
  
Ruby looked up to Blake with a pleading look in her eyes. “I’ll blow her while you fuck me. We’ll do the challenge another day. I promise.”   
  
Blake nodded and pulled herself out of Ruby before heading to the door and opening it, not caring to hide her erection. “Come on, Weiss. Ruby says we can spitroast her before Yang gets back.” She quickly kissed Weiss’s cheek and pulled her into the room.   
  
Weiss nodded eagerly and kissed Ruby with love and passion. “I missed that amazing mouth of yours. So you’re gonna be a good whore for us and let us spitroast you?”   
  
“Oh yes!~ Please Mistress Weiss?! I wanna taste that sweet flavor of your cock once again!” Ruby watched Weiss get on her knees and throw off her skirt and panties. “I just hope Yang won’t be back for awhi-mmm.~” She moaned the best she could as while Weiss stuffed her cock into Ruby’s throat. The crimsonette let out a muffled ‘thank you’ as she got to work on Weiss, wrapped her tongue around the heiress’s cock. Bobbing her head along the length of the shaft, she swallowed hard as she could in an attempt to squeeze her throat around Weiss’s member.   
  
With a happy purr, Blake slid herself back into Ruby’s cunt. “It’s too bad we didn’t get to you first. I would love knocking you up with a fuckton of kittens.~” She pumped herself back into her leader’s core, only to pull herself back out and hilt herself once again. Every movement caused Ruby’s tight hole to convulse in a mixture of pleasure and pain that sent shivers up her spine.   
  


**Two Hours Later** ****  
  


Yang made her way to the dorm room, snacks and movies in hand when she heard moaning coming from the dorm. “Huh… Sounds like Weiss and Blake have started dating and fucking. Maybe I’ll give them some alone time…” She listened to the two girls grunt and moan out in pleasure.   
  
“Damn, Ruby. You love being stuffed with cum, don’t you?~” Yang listened to Blake’s voice and realized just why the two of them were moaning so loudly.   
  
“THE FUCK?!” Breaking down the door to the dorm room, Yang stared in shock at the scene before her. Ruby with cum coating her face and chest, while even more flooded out of her cunt and down her thighs. “RUBY! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?! WHY ARE BLAKE AND WEISS USING YOU LIKE SOME TOY?!”   
  
“Yang?! What are you doing here?! You weren’t supposed to be back for another few hours!” Her eyes began filling with tears as Blake and Weis pulled themselves out of Ruby. “Look, I can explain. Just please, give me a-”   
  
“NO! I DON’T GIVE A FUCK, RUBY! YOU’RE CHEATING ON ME WITH OUR TEAM! WE MADE A PROMISE AND YOU BROKE IT!” Tears began streaming down Yang’s face, heartbreak filling her mind. “HOW COULD YOU?!” Her eyes began turning red with anger as she watched Weiss and Blake start getting dressed. “No! Blake, Weiss! You will stay in this room and watch me punish Ruby for breaking my heart!”   
  
“I...broke your heart…?” Ruby asked without realizing Yang had flipped her onto her stomach with a tight grip. “Yang… I’m…” She couldn’t even bring the words to her lips in fear of making her sister even more angry with her. “What’s the punishment gonna beeEE-AH?!” The young scythe-wielder yelped out in pain as her tight ass was quickly and painfully filled with Yang’s own pulsating cock. “YANG! AT LEAST USE LUBE!” She cried out, tears of pain rolling down her cheeks.   
  
“You wanna fuck our teammates like a little whore?! Then I’m gonna treat you like one! Sluts don’t get lube!~” She quickly grabbed Ruby’s hair and pulled as hard as she could on it in an attempt to cause Ruby the same pain she was going through. “I hope this hurts, you little slut!” The blonde started thrusting into her sister as fast as she could, not giving her body any time to adjust to the massive intrusion in her back door.   
  


“YAAANG!!!” Ruby yelled out in pain, every thrust causing her stomach and breasts to swing with her body. Looking over to Blake and Weiss with teary eyes, Ruby saw the two hesitantly and slowly stroking their respective lengths.” What….what are you doing…?” Her entire world around her, the team she loved and admired, everything was falling apart in perfectly wonderful painful pieces. If her teammates loved seeing her in such pain, maybe she should learn to love it as well.

  
Yang pulled even harder on Ruby’s hair, enough to lift her up from the pillow. The blonde lifted her sister just enough to prop Ruby on her cock. Holding her up by her breasts, Yang carried Ruby to the window of their dorm and bounced her with each step. “I’m gonna show the entire school what a little bitch my sister is by fucking her in the window!”   
  
Before Ruby even had time to argue, she was swung over the edge of the window sill with her breasts hanging on the outside. She looked down at the courtyard as moans escaped her lips with every passing second and thrust into her. She tried to look back to her sister, but was unable as Yang shoved her head back down to look at the crowd below her. “Please, stop! I’ll be good! Pleas-” The pregnant crimsonette was cut off by a breathy moan leaving her lip.   
  
“Woah! Look at that! That slut’s getting fucked in the window!” Voices cheered from below them, some even taking pictures of the girl with her breasts hanging and swinging under her.   
  
“See that, Ruby?~” Yang teased, slapping her sister’s ass and bringing another from Ruby. “The school loves you being a slut. But I’ll make you a deal that you can’t refuse.” She let go of Ruby’s hair to let her look back to her. Their eyes met and Yang smiled, tearing up again.   
  
“Please please, Yang! Just tell me and I’ll accept! Get me out of this window!” She didn’t realize it, but Ruby had a lustful smile on her face. Reaching back, she tried to force herself out the window and back into the dorm, but was stopped by the force of Yang’s thrusts.   
  
“We’re going to have an open relationship with Blake and Weiss. We all fuck and we all love!” She pulled Ruby back into the room and pushed her head into Weiss’s lap. “Get sucking! If you make Weiss cum before I do, I’ll even let you have their babies.”   
  
Ruby immediately wrapped her lips around Weiss’s cock and sucked as hard as she could. The mother-to-be wrapped her tongue around the heiress’s shaft while propping herself up with her hands. Looking up to the pale beauty, Ruby moaned around the shaft as Yang continued to pump her thick shaft faster and faster into her tight hole. The look in her eyes gave a silent plea for the heiress to cum as soon as she could. Almost as soon as their eyes connected, Weiss grabbed a tight hold of Ruby’s head.   
  
“R-Ruby! I’m gonna-”   
  
“Too late!” Yang shouted, pulling on Ruby’s hair once again, enough to pull her off of Weiss’s cock, as she filled her tight little hole with enough cum to make her stomach swell. As soon as Yang finished cumming, Weiss began. Coating Ruby’s face in the sticky white liquid, the heiress laid back, panting but still holding onto Ruby’s head. “Well, let’s see if Blake wants any-”   
  
Before she could even finish her thought, Blake groaned, bucking her hips and shooting rope after rope of cum onto Yang’s side and Ruby’s chest. “I’m good.~” She panted out, falling back onto her floor, one last rope shooting out and landing on her chest. “I had fun watching…”   
  
Yang nodded and looked down to Ruby, slowly pulling herself out of her sister’s hole. The blonde watched her own cum steadily flow out onto the bed. “Ruby….” She couldn’t find the words in her mind to tell her sister about how she felt.   
  
“Yang…” Ruby started to mumble, sounding exhausted from the overall experience of her day, but happy with what Yang just did to her. “I’m sorry that I cheated on you… You and I made promises to each other and I went back on them… I was getting desperate. I missed having you inside me. So…” She told Yang exactly how things happened with Weiss and Blake, causing the three to get to where they were. “...And I wanted to tell you but I was so lost in the pleasure they gave me. I’m sorry…” At this point, both Yang and Ruby were crying.   
  
Yang got up from the bed and made her way over to Blake, quickly slapping her before hugging her and Weiss, followed by backhanding Weiss. “Fuck you two for blackmailing and denying Ruby like that! But...thank you for making her happy…” She let go of her teammates and sat back beside Ruby on the bed. “It...It’ll take me a few days to get back to normal, but I love you three. So, from now on what do you say to a group relationship? Ruby will be our lover...and...while I might get jealous, you two can knock her up too!~”   
  
Blake and Weiss shared a puzzled, and a bit of a pained, look before nodding in unison. “We can do that, Yang.” They said together before moving and kissing both Ruby and Yang.   
  
“So we’re a family…?” Ruby asked, smiling through her tears and trying to wipe them away.   
  
“Yes, Ruby. We’re a family.” Yang answered, smiling to her sister and giving her a loving kiss.


	5. New Family

“Ruby! Where is Spring’s rain boots?!” Yang called from upstairs, dressing their daughter in her small rain coat and pulling the hood over her head. “We don’t wanna get your beautiful golden hair, do we?~” Yang ran her hands through Spring’s hair, twirling her fingers through the red flared tips.   
  
“Nuh-uh!~” Spring said with a giggle, her silver eyes following her mother’s hand. “I think I left them downstairs, Momma!” Spring called down to Ruby. She started bouncing up and down in her socks while staring at Yang. “You promise you’ll go running in the rain with me?”   
  
Yang nodded with a smile, planting a happy kiss on Spring’s cheek. “Of course, I will! You know Ruby would too, but she’s gotta feed and take care of Kuro and Frost.”   
  
In a flash, Ruby was up the stairs with a smile on her face and rose petals following her trail. “Found them! They were on the back porch.” She let out a soft laugh and slipped the rain boots onto Spring’s feet. “Sorry, sweetie. I’d go running with you and Yang but Weiss and Blake made me promise to take care of your brothers.”   
  
“I know, Momma!” Spring cheered, hugging Ruby’s neck tight. “But I’ve got Mommy to run with me! And once Kuro and Frost grow up some more, I can play with them too, right?~”   
  
“Of course, deary. But they are still a year younger than you. Don’t forget that.” Ruby said with a smile, kissing Spring’s cheek again and rushing downstairs to the boys. Once she got there, she could see Kuro and Frost laying on the couch, both asleep in each other’s arms. “Awe.~ Look at my babies!” She watched Frost gently pet Kuro’s head, keeping his hand between his brother’s black kitten ears.   
  
Ruby sat on the floor beside them so they wouldn’t be disturbed and pulled out her scroll, texting Blake and Weiss. “Our boys are cuddling on the couch, asleep. Frost is petting Kuro as they sleep. Just like we do for you, Blake.” After a few minutes, the boys shifted over and Kuro’s tail flopped out from under his small leg. With a yawn, Kuro opened his golden eyes and looked over to Ruby, with a tired smile. “Are Momma Blake and Miss Weiss still out, Red?”   
  
“Of course they are, dear. They should be back from their mission tomorrow afternoon. Do you miss them that much, Kuro?~” Ruby asked, reaching out to gently grab his hand.   
  
“Uh-huh! I miss Mommy!”   
  
“Ku...stop yeeeellliiinng…” Frost complained in his sleep, turning over and slowly opening his ice blue eyes. “I was having a good dream….”   
  
“Oh? What was the dream about, dear?~” Ruby asked, pulling Frost into her lap as Yang and Spring rushed out the front door. “Were you dreaming about ice cream again?!” She teased, tickling Frost and planting kisses all over his face.   
  
“Momma! Stop it!~” Frost shouted, laughing and trying to push her away from him. The moment his fingers touched Ruby’s hands, they froze over with a thin layer of ice. Ruby slowed down and looked down to Frost. “Oops… Sorry, Momma…”   
  
“It’s okay, sweetie! Though we’ll need to practice on that as you grow up, okay?~” Ruby asked, smiling and shaking her hand to break the ice.   
  
“Got it!” Frost hopped out of Ruby’s arms and made his way to the front door, opening it to see Yang and Spring dancing and playing together in the puddles. “That looks like so much fun! But I’ll freeze the water…”   
  
“Well, I can convince Yang to play outside with you after dinner. She’ll be able to stop you from freezing anything from her super heat!” Ruby smiled, rushing to the door and waving to Yang and Spring. “How does that sound, Frost? Does it sound like fun?”   
  
“SUPERHEAT?! YANG!!” Frost shouted, running outside and creating a few spots of ice on the way out.   
  
“Would you like to go with them, Kuro? I’ll start dinner and put on my rain clothes and join you.” Ruby turned to look at her son and gestured to him. “Or would you like to help me start dinner?”   
  
“Dinner!” Kuro cheered, running to the kitchen.   
  
Ruby nodded and looked outside. “Frost! Girls! Kuro is gonna help me with dinner! Yang!?” She watched Yang look at her with a confused look, making sure the blonde was paying attention. “Don’t let any of my babies get hurt!” She closed the door and went back to the kitchen. “Now, Kitten. You’re going to behave and help me cook dinner, right?” She asked Kuro, putting on a red apron for her and a much smaller black one on him. He nodded and climbed his way to the counter. “Good! Tonight, we’re making Blake’s favorite: Four cheese mac and cheese with a side of honey pepper chicken.”   
  
“Mom’s favorite!? Yay!~” He reached his hands out and tried digging into the drawer, but was stopped by Ruby.   
  
“No no, dear! You’re going to get me the ingredients needed for this and watch.” She placed her hand on her son’s head, petting him. “I promise that tomorrow for lunch, I’ll help you cook instead.”   
  
“Promise, Mommy?”   
  
“Of course!~”   
  
**Half An Hour Later** ****  
****  
Ruby opened the front door and counted heads to make sure everyone was still in sight. “Yang! Children! Dinner’s ready!” She watched them all charge in and to the kitchen like hungry dogs, taking off their soaked outer clothing at the door. “Well, at least you three knew to take off your wet clothes.” Making her way into the kitchen, she saw Kuro prepping everyone’s plates, placing a few scoops of Chicken Alfredo on each plate.   
  
“Wow, Kitty!” Yang stared in awe, smelling the food in front of her. “Must’ve been hard making this by yourself, but it looks like it turned out great!~”   
  
“Yeah, bro!” Spring said with a smile, already taking bites of her food, only to have her hand smacked away by Momma Yang. “Ow! What was that for?!”   
  
“You know Ruby hates when anyone eats without everyone at the table.” Yang kissed her child’s cheek, smiling. “Just be patient for another minute.”   
  
As Ruby walked into the kitchen, her scroll began to ring on the kitchen counter. She used her semblance to rush over and answer it. “Hello? Ruby Rose speaking.”   
  
“Hey, babe!” Weiss’s voice could be heard throughout the room from the scroll. “We finished the mission! We’ve got a few bumps and bruises but we’re perfectly fine.”   
  
“That’s great to hear, Weiss! We’ve missed you two so much that KURO made Blake’s favorite for dinner.”   
  
“My boy made me chicken alfredo for dinner?!” Blake called out, sounding a few feet away from Weiss. “You better save me some!” This caused the entire family to laugh.   
  
“Don’t worry, we will, Blake. But we should probably get going. You know how Spring gets when she has to wait to eat. But I’ll definitely save you two some of it.”   
  
“Got it. Thank you, Ruby.” Weiss said, making a kissing sound. “We love you all!” She said, almost cooing to the children.   
  
They earned a simultaneous ‘Love you too’ before Ruby hung up and made her way to the table. “Okay, Spring, you can start eating.” She gently ran her hand through her daughter’s hair and watched her start to devour the food. Looking around the table, she noticed she was the only one not eating it. With a quick nod, Ruby started eating her own plate of food.   
  
After about twenty minutes, everyone had finished eating and started cleaning their plates. The crimsonette placed the leftover food in containers and slipped those into the fridge. “I hope Blake and Weiss get home soon… I miss them…” Out of nowhere, she heard the tv going and the children laughing with Yang. “Though I have to admit I love all of my family.~”   
  
In the living room, Yang was sitting on the couch and holding Spring in her lap while keeping Kuro and Frost on her legs, kicking them to make the children move around. “Alright, kids! Now calm down. The movie’s starting!” She watched Ruby make her way to the couch and rest her head on Yang’s shoulder. Sharing a kiss, they all stayed quiet while watching the movie.   
  
**Two Hours Later** ****  
****  
Blake and Weiss opened the front door and rushed over to their family, smiles on their faces. But their babies were asleep on the couch and cuddled together. “Awe!~” They whispered in unison, heading into the kitchen to see Yang and Ruby sharing a few kisses. “Oh, come on you two. How long have the kids even been asleep before you try making another one?~” Weiss teased, walking behind them and kissing both Ruby and Yang just before their kitten had the chance.   
  
“Oh, shut it, Weiss!” Yang laughed, hugging both of the girls tightly. “Welcome home. I guess since the kids are asleep, all four of us can head upstairs and have some fun. What do you say?~”   
  
“Well, I don’t wanna wake my baby, Kuro.” Blake giggled, holding Weiss close. “But, if we stay quiet, then sure. What do you say, Ruby?” She looked to where the crimsonette was standing to see that she had vanished and rose petals were slowly falling to the floor. “Well, someone’s excited.~” She quickly grabbed Weiss and Yang’s hands before heading upstairs to see their door open with Ruby standing in just her cape, body exposed.   
  
“Well, what are you three waiting for? Come use me like the slut you made me.~”


End file.
